Oh Gary the Snail, Oh Gary the Snail! Transcript
(The episode begins at SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob is deckerating a christmas tree with his pet snail Gary) SpongeBob: Gary, Today we're gonna have a christmas time and show Santa how good we are in Bikini Bottom. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: That's right, Gary. You and I are going to the Bikini Bottom Mall to buy some presents to go under this tree. Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Gary, It's christmas in town in Bikini Bottom again. That reminds me should probably check the weather first on T.V. before we go to the Bikini Bottom Mall. What do you say about that? Gary: Meow. SpongeBob: Yeah. Me too. (He and Gary went to watch television of the Bikini Bottom news weather report) T.V. Announcer (Perch Perkins): And now the weather! Bob: Thank you, Perch. Today's weather forcast should be... T.V. Announcer (Perch Perkins): Ahem. (Hands the paper to Bob and Bob checks the paper and reads it) Bob: A horrible snow storm will ravage the Bikini Bottom Area. SpongeBob: A horible snow storm?!! Gary: Meow?! Bob: You heard me. Panic is not edvadged to the snow storm in Bikini Bottom. Gary: Meow! Bob: Coming up an upsetting news from the Bikini Bottom Mall which would be later be snowed in. (SpongeBob turns off the television) SpongeBob: Gary we better tell Squidward about a very hard snowy weather! (He puts Gary on the leech as they go outside to tell Snellie and Squidward who are trying to make a nice christmas themed house for a decoration contest) Squidward: La da dee, La de dum, La de do. La da de, La de dum, La de do. Snellie, you and I are gonna win a Christmas deceration contest for sure against the other competaidators. Snellie: Meow. SpongeBob: Hi Squidward! Hi Snellie! Snellie: Meow. Gary: Meow. Squidward: SpongeBob, what do you think you're doing? SpongeBob: Do you think you and I go to the mall along with our snails? Squidward: I can't right now, SpongeBob. Snellie and I are making a nice christmas themed house for a deceration contest. I want to win first place against the other competaidators. SpongeBob: But Squidward, think about the snow which is about to blow in the Bikini Bottom Area. Squidward: What's that? SpongeBob: The one Bob the weather report told us about. Gary: Meow. Snellie: Meow. Squidward: I don't care who he is. Just leave me at my work so that I can win the compitation. SpongeBob: Ok bye Squidward. Bye Snellie. C'mon Gary we should go to the Bikini Bottom Mall without them. Gary: (To Snellie) Meow. Snellie: (To Gary) Meow reow. Squidward: C'mon Snellie help me out decerate this house for the contest. (Snellie comes to help Squidward while SpongeBob and Gary go to the Bikini Bottom Mall on the road. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to the Bikini Bottom Mall where SpongeBob and Gary come in) SpongeBob: Isn't this great, Gary? A whole Mall that we can buy a lot of presents to go under our christmas tree. Don't worry about your Snail-Friends, Gary. I'm sure they're doing just fine by getting what they want for christmas. Gary: Meow. Henry-Bart: Hey! SpongeBob: Who's there? (Henry, Melvis, Perry, Dale, Paco and Lou Vendor came by to SpongeBob and Gary) Hey Fishfolks! Melvis: SpongeBob my buddy how's it going out there with your fans? SpongeBob: It was great. Perry: Guess what the snow storm was coming by to ravage the Bikini Bottom area and the mall. SpongeBob: Yes I heard it from the news weather report. Gary: Meow. Dale: Better hurry. The snowstorm will storm in and burry us alive. Lou Vendor: Yeah no matter what the weather is about to do to us. Also we're selling Ice Cream to the customers while we're in the mall. Paco: Snow storm and the weather will be very hard to see to get us out of here. SpongeBob: Don't worry we'll be careful. Right Gary? Gary: Meow. (SpongeBob and Gary walked away while Melvis, Perry, Henry, Paco, Lou Vendor and Dale waved good-bye) Melvis and Perry: Bye SpongeBob! Gary: SpongeBob, why do you have to talk to the fish folk like that? SpongeBob: I always wanted to talk to the fish folk. They're my fans. Gary: Well I don't know what to say to the fish folk since I started talking. SpongeBob: Of course you and I could now talk like real fish. You know maybe those fish folk would love you too. Gary: Do you really think so, SpongeBob? SpongeBob: I've thought so. Infact your Snail-Friends know what they want for christmas on Christmas Day. Gary: I suppose I know what I want for christmas to now would I? (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts to Mr. Krabs' anchor house where Mr. Krabs and his pet snail Little Dollar are watching the news) Mr. Krabs: Snow storm? Ha! There ain't no snow storm coming. Every salior knows a snow storm doesn't exist while on the seven seas, ain't that right, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: Meow. Mr. Krabs: Like they always say. There ain't no storm coming that's final. You and I are as cheap as ever. (Just then a thunderstorm appear outside and someone is laughing evily by smoke) Little Dollar: Meow! (Hides in his shell scaredly. The Flying Dutchman appears before Mr. Krabs' very eyes) Mr. Krabs: Oh no. It's the Flying Dutchman. Flying Dutchman: Eugene Krabs! You time has come! Mr. Krabs: What do you want from me now? Little Dollar: (Comes out of his shell) Meow! Flying Dutchman: I've got something for you to do a favor for you and your snail here. Mr. Krabs: What kind of favor are you talking about? Flying Dutchman: I want you to visit my 3 Ghost friends from the Present, Future and Past! They will tell you why you shouldn't cheap even around your Pet Snail Little Dollar! Mr. Krabs: What?!! But the guilt is making me even sadder and sadder!! Little Dollar: Meow!! Flying Dutchman: Well it doesn't matter anyway. Time for a visit! Oh Past, Present, Future! (Three Ghosts from the Past, Present and Future appears before Mr. Krabs' and Little Dollar's very eyes) Past, Present and Future ghosts: WHA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!!!!! Mr. Krabs: (Thinking in his head) How long am I going to tell the three ghost about me and Little Dollar being so cheap? (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts to Squidward and Snellie who are still decorating the house for a decoration contest) Squidward: (Checks the decoration list) Let's see. Rainbow lights, Check! Cherries, Check! Bells, Check! Holiday Door, Check! And Christmas Ribbons, Check! Well Snellie, we made ourselves a deceration home for the contest. We're gonna win first prize ribbon for sure! Snellie: Meow. (Squidward sighs happily) Squidward: Yep. I should go play and practice my clarinet before the judge shows up about the house I decorated for christmas. What do you think, Snellie? Snellie: Meow. (Suddenly the dark clouds appear and it started to snow very hard) Squidward: Oh no! It's starting to snow very hard! Why didn't that yellow idiot tell me? Snellie: Meow. Squidward: Thanks, for that answer. I guess I spoke too soon. Snellie, We gotta find SpongeBob! Snellie: Meow! (Squidward and Snellie ran all the way down toward the road to the Bikini Bottom Mall to find SpongeBob and Gary. Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to the Bikini Bottom Mall where it's snowing very hard and SpongeBob and Gary saw a lot of pet toys Gary want to play) Gary: Ooooooooooh! Look at this, SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Are these Pet Toys what you want for christmas, Gare? Gary: Yes, SpongeBob. I wanted the Squishy Pet Ball, A Mice, A Squishy Toy Carrot, A Wand Up Robot Toy and Patty Pal! SpongeBob: (Laughs) Okay Gare-Bare! We'll buy those after Christmas Day comes and put them under our tree as gifts. Gary: (Sighs) If only I had those from christmas right about now. SpongeBob: Yeah. Me too. Harv: SpongeBob! Come quick the weather is started to snow very hard outside! Nathiel: No one is safe around the bad snow storm. Clayton: Yeah. And your neighbor Squidward is out there with his pet snail! SpongeBob: Neighbor? (Gasps) Squidward! Snellie! Gary: Meow! Vera-Beth: You won't be able to go outside while it's snowing Very Hard! Sandals: Buy some stuff and get out of here! (SpongeBob brought the squishy petball, A toy mice, the squishy toy carrot, A wand up robot toy and Patty Pal and he, Gary and all the fish folk runs to look outside the window and saw that it was snowing very hard) Fred: Whoa! SpongeBob and Gary: Dear Neptune! Tom: That's right I saw it in a Bikini Bottom News weather report. SpongeBob: Guess Bob the local news weather report really is right! (Scene fades to black. Scene cuts back to Mr. Krabs' anchor house where Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar gets visited by 3 ghost from Past, Future and Present) Mr. Krabs: What do you want from me, Sprints? Past: We want to ask you about the pet snail! Mr. Krabs: Oh you mean Little Dollar? Future: Yes. To ask one question about why you've got him! Present: But that doesn't mean you got him by being a cheapest krab alive! Past: Why can't Little Dollar be cheap like you? Mr. Krabs: Well because he never wanted to be cheap like me and all he wants is to be cool! Present: No I can see that your snail is talking like real fish! Future: Yeah! Nobody want a pet snail who was talking like real fish. Mr. Krabs: But I did. But I can tell you right now. (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to the Bikini Bottom Mall where SpongeBob, Gary and all the Fish Folk can't see anything all because of the snow storm. All the Fish Folk startted to panic) SpongeBob: (Turns toward the Fish Folk) People! People! Calm down! I'm sure my pet snail Gary will think about something of how to get out of this mess before christmas comes! Gary: Uhh, Exactly what SpongeBob said. Harold: What would you and that talking snail do hun? Martha: Yeah. We'll never get out of here! Frankie Billy: At least think of something! Nat: That's right! You don't want to end up like your neighbor Squidward now would you? Tom: I wish my snail Daniel was here! Frank: No Krabby Patties means were gonna starvie! Tina Fran: And no school means... Oh no we gotta get out of here! SpongeBob: Okay so let's make up a plan of how to get out of here! John: What knid of plan? SpongeBob: A very special plan of the way out of here is by using snow shovels. Thaddeus: Hey that's a great idea! Annette: Why didn't we think of that? Jimmy-Gus: I'd say this guy's smart. Nancy Suzy Fish: Good idea, SpongeBob! Phill: Yeah! SpongeBob: Everybody grab a many shovels as you can we got to get out of this Mall quickly as possible! Melvis: You heard the yellow sponge. Let's grab all the snow snovels! Perry: Yeahhh!!! (All the Fish Folk grabbed as much snow snovels as they can to shovel the much snow as they can to dig themselves out of the Bikini Bottom Mall. They dig all of the snow which is too much whiched covered the whole Bikini Bottom Mall to find their way back home) Gary: At this rate we'll be on our way back home just before christmas came to town again! SpongeBob: And we can have every toy we want. Even your pet toys, Gary. (Just then, Squidward and Snellie finally came inside the Bikini Bottom Mall) Squidward: (Sighs and Panting) Finally... I... Made... It... To... The... Mall... And... Uh... (Faded) SpongeBob: Squidward! Snellie: (Chattering and shaking) Reooooooooooooooooooooooow. Gary: Snellie, are you okay? Snellie: I think so, Gary. It's so cold I could've freeze my purebrad self. Gary: Don't worry. I'll warm you up with hot coco I brought inside my shell. (Takes out a hot coco with marshmallows out of his shell and hands it to Snellie while she drinks it all up) Snellie: Ahh. Now that's good coco. Gary: Now we don't have much time. SpongeBob and the fish folk are digging themselves from home using there snow shovels. We gotta help them and fast! Snellie: I know Gary! Or we'll be stuck inside the mall forever. SpongeBob: Hey Gare! Snellie! Aren't you two gonna help us out digging out of this mess? Gary: Of course. We get it, SpongeBob. We'll get the shovels right now. (He and Snellie grabbed the snow shovels and started to help SpongeBob and the Fish Folk by digging out of the Bikini Bottom Mall) Sally: It's about time the snails could help! Sadie: Yeah. Now will be sure to get out of here. Shubie: As long as we have SpongeBob's plan. We'll be ok! (Gary and Snellie helps SpongeBob digs out all of the snow from covering up the Bikini Bottom Mall) French Narrator: (Reading Time Card) Two Hours Later... (SpongeBob, Gary, Snellie, Squidward and all the fish folk have finally made it out of the mall covered up in the snow when the snow storm finally stops) SpongeBob: Finally! We made it out of the mall before christmas came! Scooter: Dude! That was like the best shopping day ever! Harold: Yeah. Smell that fresh air! Gary: Now let's all go back to our homes! Snellie: Yeah our presents from Santa is waiting for us! Fred: What did they say? Melvis: We don't speak talking snails. Perry: Infact. I can't understand what they just said. Gary: Sure we do. Snellie: We love christmas. Gary and Snellie: Uh we mean... Meow! Lloyd: That's more like it. We're so tired that for a second there we imagined those snails were talking. SpongeBob: And... That's why were heading home right about now. C'mon you two and Squidward let's go! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to SpongeBob's house where SpongeBob made hot coco for Squidward, Gary and Snellie) There you are, Squid! A nice hot coco for you and Snellie to drink out of. Squidward: Thanks SpongeBob. (Drinks a hot coco filled with marshmallows) What's this hot coco made of? SpongeBob: Gary made it out of hot chocolate and three marshmallows. Just the way you like it! Gary: Meow! Snellie: Meow! (Later the doorbell rings and SpongeBob went to answer it and opens the door but there is nobody there but then sees a note on a home mat and picks it up to read it) SpongeBob: It's a note! And it's from Santa Claus! (He went back to Squidward, Snellie and Gary to show a note from Santa Claus on Christmas Day) Hey Squidward! We got a note from Santa Claus! I'll read it to you Gary and Snellie ok? Alright let's see here. (Begins to read it) Santa Claus Note: "Dear SpongeBob! Thanks for all your help finding the way out of the Bikini Bottom Mall with all your fish folk. You and Gary have been very good boys this year.. Only this time I'm bring every town in Bikini Bottom lots of toys to play with. Warm reguards Santa Claus! Ho ho ho ho ho ho ho!" (Note disappears with a poof) Squidward: Yep. That's Santa's always something. Gary: You said it, Squidward! Snellie: Yeah! (We see Santa Claus riding on Santa's Slay along with a flying reindeers and Rudolph) Santa Claus: Ho, ho, ho! Ho, ho, ho! his sleigh flying Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Merry Christmas! Ho, ho, ho, ho, ho. Ho, ho, ho, ho. ''a crazy dance while saying his "ho ho ho" ''Merry Christmas! (Bubbles come up as the scene cuts back to Mr. Krabs' anchor house where Mr. Krabs told everything about his pet snail Little Dollar to 3 ghost from Past, Present and Future) Mr. Krabs: And that is why my Pet Snail Little Dollar is not as cheap as me and we will always be together for the res of the year. Isn't that right, Little Dollar? Little Dollar: Meow. Flying Dutchman: Hmmm. You know me ghostly friends, I think this krab has taught us a lesson about a snail not being cheap. Past: Maybe you're right, Dutchman. Present: Yeah. It seems we don't have anymore questions about his pet snail. Future: I think we should leave Krabs and Little Dollar alone for their high sea adventures by themselves alone. Flying Dutchman: Uh you're right. You may got lucky this time Krabs. But I shall return without me ghostly friends! (He and his 3 ghosts from Past, Present and Future disappears with a poof before Mr. Krabs and Little Dollar's very eyes) Mr. Krabs: You see Little Dollar, There's nothing to be afraid of everything even for ghost. And don't worry we'll always be together for the rest of the year. But promise me this. You don't want to end up being cheap like me would ya? Little Dollar: Nothing to worry, Krabs. I won't be cheap like you. Oop I mean... Meow. Mr. Krabs: Uh-hun. That's what I thought. And make sure you always be friends with your snail-friends. (Laughs. Scene cuts to SpongeBob's house that night. SpongeBob is sleeping so peacefully on his bed while Gary is writing his snail journal of what he and SpongeBob did today until Snellie told everything about her and Squidward about the deceration contest to Gary) Gary: Hey Snellie, How did the contest come along? Snellie: It feels great, Gary. Squidward and I decorated the whole Tiki Head Island house and some judge person made us win first prize ribbon while being trap in the snow storm. How's your adventure? Gary: Well we went to the Bikini Bottom Mall just me and my owner SpongeBob. Until the snow storm storms in and burried us alive and we used snow shovels to get out of this mess. And guess what I got for christmas. Snellie: What did you get, Gary? Gary: I've got... A new squishy red pet ball, A wand up mice toy, A wand up robot toy, A squishy toy carrot and of course Patty Pal! (Shows them to Snellie) Snellie: Ohh. We can't wait to play with one so that we can show it our snail-friends. Gary: I know. Isn't my life great or what? We can't wait to play with these toys tomorrow. I sure had fun today with SpongeBob at the mall didn't I? And I think tomorrow will be even more fun. Right Snellie? Snellie: I agree. Tomorrow we'll have a lot of fun breaking a lot of records. Gary: Good night, Snellie. Snellie: Good night, Gary. (Gary and Snellie fell fast asleep as we zoom out to SpongeBob's Pineapple home) THE END NEXT EPISODE OF THE ADVENTURES OF GARY THE SNAIL Gary: Hi! Gary the Snail here! SpongeBob: And SpongeBob! Gary: Some famous man from the world of fish records comes to town and explained that he is looking for someone who can make a world record that can be about anything and he will publish it in a book! So me, Snellie, Daniel and the rest of my snail friends try our world record: Stand On Top Of Each Other And Make A Statue That Resembles SpongeBob! SpongeBob: Wow. This is going to get harder and harder to break this record. Gary and Snellie: Next! "The Snail Of All Records!" See ya then!!! Category:Episodes Category:Season Four Episodes